Percentage
by Combustibility
Summary: Eren Jaeger is slowly falling for you...and as his love percentage increases, so does yours!


**Percentage**

**Reader x Eren Jaeger**

0%

You tugged at your jacket, walking down the hall. Your shoulder rammed into someone, and your first instinct was to say, "Sorry!"

You looked up and met a boy a little taller than you with dark brown hair and turquoise eyes. He replied, "It okay," then walked on. You continued on your way.

10%

You bent down, wiping the pieces of grass from your boots. You sighed, what a day. You looked up and found the dark haired boy looking at you. There was faint tinge of pink on his cheeks as he looked away, and you frowned. What's his problem?

20%

"Eren Jaeger and _ _!"

You looked around, looking for someone to walk over. You spotted the brown haired boy making his way to you. You held out your hand for Eren to shake it. He shook it, and stepped back, pink in cheeks as he did so. Eren; so that was his name.

Now to spar with the guy you just met.

30%

"Can I help you?" you asked.

The boy in front of you scratched his cheek and blushed. He had been glancing at you throughout the lecture and it was kinda pissing you off.

"Tidbits that way," you said, pointing at the instructor as he continued with his lesson.

"S-sorry," Eren apologized. "You just have nice eyes."

You blinked. "Thanks," a faint blush on your cheeks.

40%

"Eren, are you okay?" you asked, helping him up. He winced, stretching.

"Ow, ow, ow," he muttered, a blush on his face. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Sorry for kicking your ass so hard."

He chuckled, waving it off. You couldn't stop staring at how pink his ears were. He caught you gaze and looked away, embarrassed. You laughed.

50%

Reiner laughed heartily at the joke you made and slapped your back, making you sputter and stumble into Eren, who stood in front of you. He caught you in his arms, your face not an inch from his. The blush on his face deepened, and he laughed nervously, helping you straighten. He closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them and averted your gaze.

"Sorry," you said. You noticed how his eyes widened slightly at your words.

"I-it's fine!" he stammered.

60%

You caught his gaze, again, for the fifth time that hour. You stopped your sit ups mid way, arms behind your head. "Is there a reason why you're staring?"

Eren blushed, eyes wide, and surprise on his face. "St-staring?!"

You nodded, propping your arms behind you.

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

You rolled your eyes and continued your sit ups, ignoring how his gaze still lingered on you.

70%

You sighed, ripping off your jacket. Mikasa should be back soon, you thought. The Asian girl was your roommate. You stripped off the harnesses, setting them neatly on the back of a chair. You looked down at your dirty shirt and reached for a new one.

You lifted your shirt mid way before the door opened.

"Mikasa-"

Your eyes widened at Eren as his head popped out from behind the door, cheeks and nose red as he realized your were in the middle of taking off your shirt. Your bra peeked out from below your arms, where you held your shirt up.

"Holy shit! I-I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, slamming the door.

You stared at the closed door, slowly lowering your shirt. You didn't hear him leave, so you opened the door and saw him leaning against the wall, muttering, "Dammit! Stupid, stupid! Why did it have to be her?"

You closed the door before he could notice. He was so fucking cute when he was blushing.

80%

Snow fell heavily outside. You sat on a high branch of a tree, your face to the sky, letting the snow fall on your face. You tugged at your jacket and fixed your gloves, hands gripping the branch beside you for support.

You looked down and noticed a figure trudging through the snow, face lowered. The person glanced beside him, and you realized it was Eren. You watched as he made his way to the tree you were in, not realizing you were in it, and leaned against the trunk. You stared down, curious to what he was about to do.

He sighed, talking to himself and tracing figures in the snow. You squinted, seeing that they were hearts. You quietly lowered yourself onto the branch below you, getting nearer. As you did, you could hear his words.

"…upid heart, for fucking speeding up every time I see her… Goddammit, why does she have to have such nice (h/c) hair? Nice lips too. And those fucking eyes. Adorable."

You stared at the hearts and noticed how he aimlessly wrote something in it. He continued to compliment you. You called down, interrupting him, "You think I have adorable eyes?"

He looked up, shock, fear, and embarrassment in his eyes. His face turned red and he pressed the back of his hand to the corner of his mouth, almost like he was shielding him from you. You smiled at him and he blushed even more, fingers moving in the snow. He let out a small squeak and scrambled away, tripping through the snow. You hopped down from the tree with a grunt, bending your knees. You looked down at the hearts with your initials in them, and beside it were two words scribbled hastily in the snow.

"I do."

90%

You ran through the halls, blush in your face for what you were about to do. You turned the corner, skidding and touching the floor with your hands before falling on your side, pushing yourself back up. You ran out the double doors and into the garden, where you knew he would be.

You ran through the pathways, spotting a dark haired boy leaning against a tree, head tilted back and eyes closed. You slowed to a stop and watched him as the wind blew, blowing his hair into his face. You noted how calm Eren looked, eyes closed and mouth set into a small smile. He took a deep breath, and you watched his chest rise…then fall.

You walked to him quietly and slipped your hands between his arms and his side, wrapping your arms around his waist from behind. He stiffened and his eyes opened, twisting around to see your face pressed to his side, staring up at him. The blush on his face turned his whole face red.

"_!"

"You know, you look so fucking cute when you blush," you said, smiling. He let out a nervous giggle and covered his face in his hands, shaking.

You noted how steam began to form around him, but you kept hugging him, his face in his hands.

100%

Eren looked up and spotted you sitting in a tree, dressed in your usual attire of shorts and a pale yellow shirt. His eyes widened at your form, your bare legs dangling over the side of the branch. He noted how beautiful your face was as your hair blew into it, and how your (e/c) orbs were shining as they gazed far beyond the walls. His gaze widened as thoughts and imaginations swirled within his head and he urged himself to stop, or his body will show how he was feeling, but they wouldn't, and god how he knew how hard he fell for you, and the more he stared at you, the more beautiful you became, and god your personality was beautiful, too, and then one little fantasy set him off.

His nose bled. That's what set him off, too.

You stared up at the clouds, peaceful, when suddenly a blast of hot air tousled your hair and there was lightning and steam everywhere. Titan steam.

You looked behind you, alarmed, and saw Eren's fifteen meter titan form roaring at the world, hands upturned in a 'why me?!' expression, steam covering his body. You noted how red his face was and the blood that dripped out of his nose. He roared again and realized you were staring at him in horror and surprise, and his face became even redder than before, and the titan whimpered, trying to hide behind a tree.

You stood and faced him. You knew he was going to be in big trouble if he was found, or they might even take him away, so you put on your sternest face and caught his eye as he peeked at you. You pointed at him and then to the space in front of you. He got up, whimpering, and sat down in front of the tree you were in, cross legged and looking embarrassed.

"Eren, what the hell! Get out of that titan or you'll be in big trouble! They'll take you away! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Eren nodded shamefully and began letting off steam. He looked up at you and opened his mouth, "Graaa! Raagha! Raagh!"

"Eren, I can't understand you."

The titan looked more frustrated and he simply slumped over. More steam began to float from his body, most of it coming from the back of the neck. You cocked your head and watched as Eren popped out from the titan, ripping away his hand.

"I said," he shouted, tearing his leg out, "I," he ripped out his other arm, "love," he tore away his other leg from the titan flesh, "you!"

He fell backwards and landed in a lump of flowers and grass. The words took a while to register in your mind and you blushed, touching your hot face. You watched from below as Eren stood, averting your gaze and brushing himself off. "I find you very attractive," he said, loud enough to let you hear. "You're funny, and sarcastic, and your whole personality is great!" He looked up at you, face red but eyes full of determination. "And I love you!"

You gazed down, eyes wide. The rest felt like a blur; you hopped down from branch to branch and finally made it to the ground. You ran at him, and his eyes widened slightly as he realized you weren't slowing down, and he suddenly looked very concerned to what you were about to do. You pulled back your fist and punched the dark haired boy in the face, poker face on despite the blush on it.

Eren fell back into the flowers. "Ow! I'm sorry!"

You pinned him down and raised another fist, and instead of punching him, you pounded his chest lightly, head bowed.

"I-I'm sorry I said that, please forgive me!"

You looked back up at him and bit your lip. "You fucking asshole, you better be sorry! We graduated two years ago and I always knew you've had this crush on me. Do you know how long I've been waiting for those words? God, you little shit!"

He stared up at you, confused. "Y-you like me back?"

You screamed in his face, "Of course, you brown haired titan! How could I not when you're being so damn adorable and flustered around me! It's fucking amazing. Did I mention its fucking adorable, too?"

Glee spread across his face and he smiled up at you. "How l-long have you liked me?"

"Since the day you walked in on me changing! It so fucking adorable the way you were flustered. Like come on man, don't you knock? You were in the freaking girls' dorms. I didn't realize I liked you, not then, but I realized my feelings the day when we were still in training, when there was whit shit everywhere. You were being a little pussy tracing hearts in the snow like some lovesick girl. It was fucking adorable. You're adorable!"

Eren grinned, liking how you were taking this. He didn't really know what to make of it, though.

"And then just now, let me guess, you turned into a titan at the sight of me? Why, you little pervert, how great! What set you off?"

"My, uh, fantasies," he muttered, averting your piercing gaze.

"Fuck you and your sexual fantasies! That's just weird."

Eren didn't know how to respond; he just blushed and stared at the grass beside him. You frowned even more and leaned down, lips fitting onto Eren's. His eyes shot back to you, wide and full of surprise. He kissed you back, closing his eyes and relaxing under you. You deepened the kiss, opening your mouth and letting his tongue in to explore. You both kissed for what seemed like hours until you pulled back, saliva dripping down your chin, breathing heavily. Eren was equally out of breath.

He gazed up at your with heavy lidded eyes as you licked the spit from the corner of your mouth. You lifted yourself off of him, but he grabbed your wrist and sharply tugged at it, making you fall beside him. He curled up next you and wrapped his arms around you. You smiled, closing your eyes and feeling his fingers stroke your hair.

"Why do I have to have such nice hair?" you said, remembering his words from that day long ago in winter.

Eren laughed, and god dammit it was just so contagious, so you laughed, too, clutching your stomach. You didn't know why it was so funny. But who cared? You had a boyfriend now. You smiled to yourself as you calmed down, giggling.

Fucking Jaeger being adorable.

_**Clutches head in frustration. Stop, Combustible, you got school projects to work stop writing lovey dovery fan fictions dammit. I found a pic on tumblr about this. Just a little drawing of Eren getting more and more flustered as the percentage increased and at the end he turned into a titan with a major nosebleed. So, Im like, HMMMMM?!**_

_**And then I wrote it. And I cant find the pic so…*table sweep***_

_**I tried I think this is good idk. **_


End file.
